<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Information by AntivanLeather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631871">New Information</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather'>AntivanLeather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Character, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, good parents, mentioned transphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau has something to tell Dorian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beau twisted his fingers together, hoping that this action wouldn’t betray his nerves. Unfortunately for him, Dorian was (almost) too perceptive for his own good, realising something was up immediately and granting him the private audience that he wished for. Beau doesn’t know how well this is going to go – when he’s told people before they occasionally push themselves away from him, look at him like he’s unworthy. He knows he’s not, but the looks don’t help any. He could go to his parents, but he needs to handle his shit by himself sometimes. Besides, his parents probably don’t need to know everything, especially if the person is someone he was hoping to bed. Still, Dorian’s nice. Wouldn’t have gone for him if he weren’t. He was prickly sometimes, sure, but Beau well knew that feeling of pushing people away before they got too close to hurt you. So he turns to Dorian, and starts.<br/>“I’ve something to tell you” he says, avoiding Dorian’s eyes. He avoids eye contact habitually, and it makes this (slightly) easier.<br/>“Oh” Dorian says.” “Is it about my looks? My hair bad today?”<br/>Beau smiles, immensely grateful at the attempt to break tension. The words leave in a rushing stream before he loses his nerves.<br/>“I wasn’t born like this – they thought I was a girl – I did too for the longest time. If we ever fuck I don’t have the, uh, bits you might be expecting. Felt like telling you. So…that’s it really.”<br/>“Oh.” Dorian says. “Like my friend – except she’s a woman. Thanks for telling me – very brave thing to do. Want a hug?”<br/>Beau shifted his body towards Dorian’s and they embraced before kissing, slowly and gently.  There was nowhere for Beau to be, which meant a free day to do with as he pleased, and he wanted to spend it with Dorian. He took Dorian’s hand gently and led him to the library, grabbed a book, and clambered into his lap, and started reading. If Dorian was surprised, he didn’t show it, instead wrapping his arms around Beau and letting him continue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>